


This Is How the World Ends by barrowdowns

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, M/M, Religion, Slash, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by barrowdowns]</b>
</p><p>To Crowley, temptation comes naturally. Aziraphale wonders if it might be worth Falling. Inspiration drawn from the last temptation of Christ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How the World Ends by barrowdowns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[This Is How the World Ends](viewstory.php?sid=508) by [barrowdowns](viewuser.php?uid=716)

 

  
Summary: To Crowley, temptation comes naturally. Aziraphale wonders if it might be worth Falling. Inspiration drawn from the last temptation of Christ.  
Categories: [Slash Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=3) Characters:  Aziraphale, Crowley  
Genres:  Drama, Spiritual/Religious  
Warnings:  Adult Situations  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 522 Read: 201  
Published: 26 Apr 2012 Updated: 26 Apr 2012

 

Story Notes:

I feel like I should say a few words here:

When I wrote this, I didn't think that Crowley was **trying** to bring about Aziraphale's downfall, it's more like temptation is part of the job (and he's oh so good at it), he knows what he wants (Aziraphale), and Aziraphale should know by now that there are some risks to being around Crowley for too long. Poor dear.

I think after 6000 years, there comes a point where you say "bugger it all".

this is how the world ends by barrowdowns

  
**_This is how the world ends  
Not with a bang, but a whimper._  
\--TS Eliot - _The Hollow Men_**

***

Aziraphale wonders if this is how Christ felt in the desert.

It's a different type of hunger that he feels now, has felt for longer than he'd like to admit. Certainly longer than forty days and nights.

It burns in him, a screaming in his veins, tearing at his insides and for a moment, he forgets that he doesn't need to breathe.

"Don't tempt me, you old serpent," he murmurs, barely audible, but Crowley quirks an eyebrow and regards him with a smirk.

"Whatever are you talking about, angel?" He hisses, a glass of wine clutched delicately in his long slender fingers.

Aziraphale closes his eyes. When he opens them again, Crowley is perched in an armchair across the room, a smirk still turning up the corner of his lips as he watches the angel.

Bare skin is again covered by a dark silk shirt, and the temptation is gone.

Aziraphale has passed.

This time.

 

***

 

"Angel, why do you still resist me?"

Aziraphale takes a deep breath, not meeting Crowley's eyes. "Oh, my dear." He smiles, keeping the demon at an arm's length. "Our night was going so well. Must you do this now?"

Crowley grins, his forked tongue snaking out between his sharp teeth. The angel makes a soft noise in his throat and Crowley moves behind him, breath warm against Aziraphale's neck.

"You want it."

The angel frowns.

"You can't lie."

"I can."

Crowley presses closer, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin just behind Aziraphale's ear.

"You _won't_."

"Serpent"

"Just take what you want." Crowley hisses. His fingers slip up under Aziraphale's shirt, sliding over the soft skin there. "I could make it everything you've ever imagined it to be."

_All this could be yours._

Aziraphale is back in the desert.

_Everything you see._

He wonders, briefly, if it would be worth the Fall.

 

***

 

Crowley pins Aziraphale to the wall, sending books flying from a nearby shelf.

"Angel" his voice is low and dangerous, yellow eyes smouldering as they stare into blue.

Aziraphale is standing on the edge of the cliff. He's allowed this to go too far this time.

"Aziraphale." He has to bite back a moan at the sound of his name. Crowley's mouth is on his neck, biting and sucking, leaving dark marks on the pale skin.

Beneath him, he can see the rocks.

"Crowley." The word is breathless, and though he presses his hands to the demon's chest to push him away, he doesn't move.

Aziraphale knows there is no one to save him from dashing himself upon the rocks.

Deft hands slide under his clothes, slide down and stroke him. Aziraphale's head lolls back and his eyes close, dizzy from the heights.

Crowley forces himself closer, pressing a knee between the angel's legs. Sharp teeth catch Aziraphale's skin again, drawing blood. Slender fingers slip into blond curls, pulling hard. His breath is hot as he whispers as he whispers in the Angel's ear:

" _Jump_."

Aziraphale takes a breath.

And steps off the edge.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=508>


End file.
